Such a sweet Prince
by Darkangelwitch
Summary: a collection of One-shots of Season one moments. with a mischievous Prince. Warning Yaoi: SuzaLulu. LelouchXKallen.


It was almost midnight at Ashford, the council members; Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, Nina, Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku sat around in a cycle. As Lelouch had been in a bad mood lately, the girl had decided to start cheering him up. And since there wasn't much time, or a way to make a decent budget, she decided to to make something small.

"Alright guys, let's start the game," Milly said, as she sat between Suzaku and Rivalz. She was the one who had decided the siting order, with Shirley and Kallen sitting beside Lelouch. While Suzaku sat across him.

"Well, miss Pres. this was a good idea, but was it really necessary to get Lelouch drunk?" he pointed at the Prince who was holding a half full glass in his hand filled with wine. The eighteen year old was flushed, his eyes half closed and somewhat glazed over, and his hair just that little bit disheveled, giving him a more beautiful look.

"Of course it was, otherwise how will he agree on half of my schemes?" she explained. Rivalz blinked, Suzaku raised his eyebrow, and Shirley's face was quite red.

The game began, with everyone having fun, until they reached Suzaku, and it was Milly's turn to give the instructions.

"Well, Suzaku. Truth or dare?" she asked with a smile.

"Dare, I guess," he said with a shrug.

Milly's smirk was wicked as she looked at Suzaku and said. "Well, I dare you to go kiss Lelouch,"

"Huh?" everyone looked shocked and a bit scandalized. Well, everyone except Lelouch who didn't even blink. Suzaku's face became red with embarrassment and mortification.

"Miss, Pres, are you sure, I mean Suzaku might not want," Shirley tried to stop Milly, not sure exactly what the blond wanted to achieve by tis exactly she just didn't want Suzaku kissing Lelouch.

"I mean Lulu, are you ok with this?" she asked the black haired Prince beside her who just shrugged.

"Well, I guess it's OK if Lelouch doesn't mind it," the prince again shrugged and took another zip of his drink. Suzaku crawled to towards Lelouch, merely wanting to give him a pick on the lips. Once their lips met, Lelouch's eyes closed, and cupped Suzaku's cheeks with both his hands, and deepened the kiss, and he kissed Suzaku within an inch of his life, as their lips kept moved against each other, and their tongues battled. Lelouch pushed both of them to the ground, with Lelouch's body over him, yet not touching him, as his hip was exposed while he was still kissing Suzaku. Lelouch finally opened his eyes, and broke the kiss, with a trail of saliva still connecting them. Their eyes met, Lelouch's half laid eyes still glazed over met Suzaku's wide lust filled eyes. The Prince finally moved away, Suzaku panted.

Rivalz's jaw was on the ground, Milly had taken a camera from somewhere, no one actually knew where she had gotten that thing from, taking pictures gleefully. Kallen had an eyebrow raised, Nina and Shirley's faces were both red, with a color darker that Suzaku's.

The Japanese boy returned to his place mind completely blank, and not able to look anyone in the eyes.

Milly was handed another chance to have her blackmail, entertainment, and her masterpation material for the next few months. Lelouch having to answer to her now had chosen dare, clearly the alcohol very much affecting his judgment and rational mind.

The blond president had ordered the the drunk off his ass Prince to dry hump Suzaku.

"What?!" everyone screamed. Suzaku's jaw fell on the floor.

"Mi-Milly!" Suzaku screamed.

"Oh, come on, Lelouch doesn't seem to mind," she said.

"But he's drunk! He wouldn't have wanted this if he wasn't drinking!" he kept yelling in panic.

"I'm drunk ,Suzaku, it doesn't mean that I wouldn't want this, it just means that I wouldn't have done it."

Lelouch stood up and walked towards him, his hips swaying while he walked towards the Japanese boy. He straddled Suzaku, their eyes met, and Lelouch started moving his hips, in front of the entire student council.

Moans and groans came out from both of them, as Lelouch kept moving. Suzaku's threw his head back, but Lelouch grabbed his face cupping his cheeks, and forcing him to look into Lelouch's eyes. The Prince kept humping Suzaku, as the Japanese boy kept getting close and closer to coming. His heart beating harder and harder, wanting, needing to do something. Finally Suzaku in a split second bit Lelouch's neck, drawing blood.

Lelouch's eyes widened, in ecstasy as both boys came in their pants.

Milly's Blackmail and masterpation material was getting bigger and bigger, she was so happy that she had decided to videotape this. Milly, Kallen and Shirley had had nose bleeds. Nina had looked away covering her eyes, and Rivalz was frozen in horror.

Lelouch looked at Suzaku's mouth, his blood trailing down the boy's chin. His fingers trailed down the place where Suzaku had bit, knowing it will become black and blue in a while. His breath hitched, and he smirked.

He grabbed Suzaku's by the caller. "Come on, we're going," he said.

"Go where?" he asked.

"I want you to take my virginity, of course," Milly squealed, and Shirley passed out.

"What? Lelouch, no!" he yelled.

"No? Why not?"

Suzaku looked away. "Because, you're... you."

"Hmm? oh , you mean because of my status that you don't wanna fuck me?"

"Holly shit, Lelouch drunk," whispered Rivalz

"I have never been this happy about a decision in my whole life," Milly whispered back.

"Or, is it because I lost my status?" Suzaku's head snapped towards him face filled with shock.

"I see," he said and got off of Suzaku's lap. Suzaku grabbed Lelouch by his arm, and slammed him on the ground, while he hovered over him.

"Of course I wanna fuck you, you stupid Prince. You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen in my life."

Everyone's eyes,-those who did not pass out- widened. Milly was between glee and horror at the show.

"Prince?" Kallen asked. And Suzaku froze. Lelouch burst laughing uncontrollably, then grabbed Suzaku once more, and forced the green eyed boy to kiss him again.


End file.
